ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Sib/Little Sib
The Big Sib/Little Sib arrangement is, to quote Niamh, 'so new members can interact with some of the members who have been here a while and are able to ask questions and start to make new friends within the group.' In a nutshell, older members of the PPC community can sign up to be Big Siblings; any newbie who wants a guaranteed friend and advisor can ask for a Big Sib to adopt them, thus becoming a Little Sibling until they're ready to go it alone. How to Become a Big Sib The only requirement for becoming a Big Sib is that you feel confident in helping newer members along in the PPC community. That means you should have a working knowledge of PPC in-universe canon and PPC rules, policies, social mores and folkways, etc., and be willing and able to teach your Little Sibs about the same. To sign up as a Big Sib, simply choose a house to join and add your name to its roster below. It's that simple! When a newbie comes along asking to be a Little Sib in your house, feel free to volunteer as their Big Sib. You can have as many Little Sibs as you feel comfortable with. Your Little Sibs stay under your metaphorical wing until the two of you think they're ready to go it alone; they then graduate without ceremony, and are free to become a Big Sib in their own right if they choose. How to Become a Little Sib Hi there! It's great to have you in the PPC. If you're a little intimidated by it all, don't worry - that's what the Big Sib/Little Sib setup is here for. Here's what you need to do: # Look down the list of houses for one you like the sound of. This lets you decide what sort of person you want as your Big Sibling - whether they're really into fandom, or writing, or what have you. It's best to choose a house you think you'll have something in common with. # Post on the Board or the IRC saying you'd like a Big Sib. This can be in your introduction post, or later. If there's a specific person you'd like as your Big Sib, you can ask them directly; otherwise, just say what house you're interested in. # A Big Sib will take you under her or his wing. You'll probably want to exchange email addresses and establish contact. Your new Big Sib will be happy to answer your questions, and help you through any difficulty you have. # If you like, you can add your name under your Big Sibling's in the list below, but there's no requirement to do so. The Sib Houses Sib houses are loosely organised collections of experienced PPCers, each of whom has signed up to mentor and guide newbies who ask for it. As outlined by Neshomeh, houses have several goals: # To make it easier/less scary for newbies to approach and get to know older PPCers. # To give newbies a mentor/teacher they can always ask questions and advice. # To provide a network of support for Big Sibs in particular, but all members in general, so no one person gets overwhelmed trying to mentor/advise/guide/correct/befriend/whatever all the new people, and so there are clear channels of support open for advice on given topics. # To get older PPCers more involved and more personally invested in the community by giving them a specific obligation toward other PPCers. In other words, you're responsible for teaching your Little Sibs and correcting them if they make mistakes, so if they're consistently driving us up the wall we're going to come to you to find out why. # Not to become cliques whose members never talk to anyone outside their Sibs/House. # Not to devalue the importance of other houses' interests. For instance, just because your group isn't big on giving concrit doesn't mean people in it should believe concrit is stupid. A PPCer should only be in one house at a time, but there's nothing stopping you from moving houses as your interests change. House Darjeeling House Colours: Black & Bronze This house is steeped in the history, lore, and traditions of the PPC. Also delicious with scones. Current Members * Neshomeh House Grave Energy Initiative House Colours: Blue & Steel This house has an emphasis on original writing, working on not just PPCing but the mechanics of fiction in general. Worldbuilding, proper description, character building and motivation, the whole nine yards. Grave Energy Initiative's ultimate goal is to produce more authors of original universes, thus ensuring that the PPC has a steady supply of authors revolving in graves for eons to come. Current Members * EileenAlphabet * [[EvilAIUBEROverlord]] * Novastorme House Kind Words and a Two-by-Four House Colours: Purple & Copper This house is big on giving constructive criticism. This house is made up of Boarders who are interested in improving their writing skills, in general, and helping other people improve as well. Current Members * eatpraylove * Omega House Parmandili House Colours: Green & Gold This house is for those utterly obsessed with their fandom (to the point where they, say, learn the languages—'Parmandili' is Quenya for book-friends). Of course that doesn't mean all of us can answer every question about every canon ever—but we can help you find someone who can, and discuss how much enthusing is appropriate in the community. Current Members *Iximaz **TheShyIon **Alleb House Skull Goblet House Colours: Red & Silver This house is for those who are mainly interested in the PPC's community aspect. Goals include teaching newbies how to hang out and have fun in various ways without leaving others so frustrated they want to turn the newbies' skulls into goblets. Current Members * Darkotas * SkarmorySilver * Voyd Older Big Sib/Little Sib Lists The original Big Sib/Little Sib list dates to 2004 and was compiled by Niamh here. A more recent list can be found here on the Wiki. Both of these lists are defunct. Category:PPC Category:PPC Boarders